Découverte
by Koji2
Summary: Une bonne surprise attend Yohji quand il rentre à la maison *yaoi*


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : YohjixAya

Genre : PWP, lemon

**Découverte**

S'appuyant contre le mur, Yohji montait lentement les escaliers. La tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à tenir debout, normal après la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée. 

Arrivé en haut des marches, une lumière ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau attirèrent son attention. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain.

Le blond s'approcha sans bruit, jetant un coup d'il dans la porte entre-ouverte pour savoir qui était encore debout à une heure pareille.

Une forme se dessinait derrière la porte vitrée mais la buée la rendait floue. 

Yohji plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, les effets de l'alcool rendant sa vue encore moins bonne.

Une silhouette grande et élancée ?

Le blond porta une main à son front. Dieu que sa tête lui faisait mal. Le bruit de la douche n'arrangeant rien, ni les bruits qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Des bruits ?

Levant la tête, Yohji regarda la porte vitrée d'où semblaient venir des gémissements.

Uso

Yohji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il possible que celui connu pour sa froideur légendaire soit en train denon. Et pourtant si le blond en croyait ses oreilles et ce qu'il voyait

Des mains allaient et venaient sur le corps mouillé, caressant plus que lavant. S'adossant au mur, la silhouette pencha la tête en arrière, l'une de ses mains s'attardant sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descendait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, caressant ses cuisses avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. 

Les yeux rivés sur la scène, Yohji sentit son visage virer au rouge. Il avait déjà chaud mais ce qui le voyait l'enflammait davantage. Il sentit également son pantalon devenir trop étroit.

Pris d'un vertige, il se rattrapa au lavabo, renversant au passage un tube de crème qui se trouvait dessus.

Alerté par le bruit, le rouquin ouvrit la porte de la douche, l'air furieux.

" Qui ? "

" Yo sweetie ! " répondit le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? " demanda Aya, mi-furieux, mi-gêné.

" Et toi que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ? "

" Jeje prenais une douche. " répondit le rouquin en prenant une serviette, l'attachant autour de sa taille.

"J'ai vu ça..." sourit Yohji en retirant son haut suivi de son pantalon pour se retrouver complètement nu, sans se soucier du regard gêné d'Aya.

" Je te laissse. " marmonna-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte.

Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Yohji l'attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu "

Des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes, empêchant Aya de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il tenta faiblement de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond mais celui-ci le tenait fermement, approfondissant leur baiser.

Sentant une langue pressée contre ses lèvres, Aya se laissa finalement aller et répondit au baiser.

Rompant enfin leur étreinte, Yohji laissa un Aya pantelant entre ses bras, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. 

" Yohji"

Attrapant Aya par le menton, le blond leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné.

Hésitant, Aya passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, laissant échapper un gémissement de bien-être.

Adossant son compagnon au mur, Yohji glissa une jambe entre les siennes, pressant ses hanches contre celles du rouquin.

Ce dernier frémit en sentant la virilité du blond pulser contre la sienne à travers le tissu de sa serviette qui menaçait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Délaissant les lèvres du rouquin, Yohji descendit le long de sa gorge, laissant des marques deci-delà tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos puis ses hanches.

Le regard flou, Aya frissonna de plaisir avant d'arquer le dos en lâchant un cri lorsque des lèvres humides se refermèrent sur l'un de ses mamelons, le suçant tendrement tandis que des doigts agiles malmenaient doucement l'autre.

" Yoh " haleta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit une langue avide laper l'un après l'autre ses tétons.

Les mains crispées sur les épaules du blond, il sentit sa serviette glisser le long de ses jambes pour aller choir sur le sol.

S'agenouillant devant lui, Yohji titilla quelques instants le ventre plat et la cavité en son centre avant de descendre plus bas. Il embrassa les jambes d'albâtre et l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant de nouvelles marques sur la peau pâle.

Aya ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'une bouche avide se referma sur son sexe. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, il gémit alors que le blond entamait de lents va et viens, enroulant sa langue autour du membre dur. 

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les fesses rondes, les massant tendrement avant de descendre plus bas. L'une de ses mains joua quelques instants avec les testicules de son nouvel amant, arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir à ce dernier. Puis insérant un doigt en lui bientôt suivi d'un second, Yohji accéléra le rythme autour de sa virilité. Ses doigts cherchèrent le point sensible du rouquin, appuyant doucement dessus une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé.

" Yohji !!!"

Arquant les reins, Aya se libéra dans un râle, laissant son amant goûter sa essence. Sentant ses jambes flageoler, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à terre, haletant.

" Si délicieux " sourit le blond en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres d'un coup de langue.

Les joues en feu, Aya ouvrit faiblement les yeux, jetant un coup d'il à son amant.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Yohji pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant goûter sa semence au rouquin. Entrouvrant les lèvres, celui-ci l'accueillit à nouveau en lui, appréciant la saveur du blond mêlée à la sienne. 

Leur baiser se fit plus intense au fur et à mesure que le désir montait en eux. 

Se pressant contre le corps de son amant, Aya se sentit à nouveau devenir dur. Prolongeant leur baiser, il se colla contre le corps chaud de Yohji, frottant inconsciemment son érection contre la sienne.

" A " gémit le blond en resserrant son étreinte autour de son partenaire, cherchant davantage de friction.

" Hmm "

Délaissant la bouche de son amant, Aya colla ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire puis le long de son cou, laissant une traînée brûlante tandis qu'elles descendaient. 

" Ayaj'ai envie de toi maintenant " murmura Yohji d'une voix enrouée de désir.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin, il souleva son bassin et se positionna sous l'entrée encore inviolée avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Si étroit et si chaud. Enivrant. Fermant les yeux sous la sensation plus qu'exquise, Yohji rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un cri en même temps que son amant.

Accueillant entièrement le blond en lui, Aya posa ses mains sur son torse. Il attendit quelques instants, s'habituant à cette intrusion, avant de commencer à bouger lentement, aider de Yohji. 

Sentant le plaisir monter rapidement en lui, Aya bougea son bassin de plus en plus vite. Ses cris emplirent bientôt la pièce, mêlés aux gémissements du blond dont les mains s'affairaient sur sa poitrine et son sexe, les caressant inlassablement.

Se redressant avec difficulté, Yohji passa un bras autour de son partenaire et l'embrassa avidement.

S'accrochant désespérément à son amant, Aya griffa son dos alors que l'extase s'emparait de lui. Arquant le dos, il se répandit entre leur deux ventres, laissant échapper le nom du blond dans un cri de pur plaisir.

" Ayaoh God "

Sentant le rouquin se contracter autour de lui, Yohji se libéra à son tour dans un long râle avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux, attendant de retrouver tout ses esprits. Serrant un peu plus Aya contre lui, il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou, laissant ses lèvres embrasser la peau moite qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

" Hum "

Les yeux clos, Aya se laissa aller contre son amant, une de ses mains caressant les cheveux blonds défaits.

" Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps. " sourit Yohji, caressant ses épaules et son dos.

" Nontu étais ivre et moi je me sentais seuldemain matin "

" Je t'apporterai le petit déjeuner au lit. " sourit le blond en embrassant Aya.

" Yohji, tu "

" Je ne regrette rien et je l'ai fait en pleine connaissance de cause. " coupa l'ancien détective.

Caressant les cheveux rouges, il massa la nuque d'Aya, le faisant gémir de bien-être.

" Hn "

Se laissant aller aux douces sensations que lui procuraient les mains de Yohji sur lui, Aya sentit la fatigue le gagner et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amant.

" Je t'aime. " murmura Yohji en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Se levant, il prit Aya dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Serrant possessivement son nouvel amant contre lui, il rabattit les draps autour d'eux et ferma les yeux tandis qu'Aya se blottit contre lui, dormant comme un bébé.

***

Ouvrant les yeux, Aya sentit un corps chaud contre le sien et leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Yohji. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant rougir. Regardant le blond dormir, il passa une main hésitante sur la joue et les lèvres de son compagnon. 

" Hum "

Déposant de petits baisers sur ses doigts, Yohji ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Bonjour sweetiebien dormi ? "

" Hn. " fit Aya en baissant les yeux.

Faisant passer le rouquin sur lui, Yohji l'embrassa sur les lèvres et le serra contre lui.

" Yohji, je "

" Shh " coupa le blond en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

" Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit hier. "

" "

Les yeux baissés, Aya ne répondit rien.

L'attrapant par la nuque, Yohji lui donna un baiser passionné auquel le rouquin finit par répondre avec tout autant d'ardeur, laissant aller ses sentiments.

Il savait désormais qu'il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul.

Fin

Retour Séquelle


End file.
